


The switch

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas gives birth to Jack, Cas is Jack's mother, Jack has a brother, Jack is Castiel's Son, Mpreg, Mpreg Castiel, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: A twist of events leads to a mystery from birthJack lost his memory after he was born and is in search of his real father, and why exactly does Jack have such a strong resemblance to Castiel?





	1. Chapter 1

A twist of events leads to a mystery from birth

Jack lost his memory after he was born and is in search of his real father,

Jack has a striking resemblance to Cas,

and Jack finds out the truth that Jack is actually Castiel's son,

Cas is not Jack's fathet but rather Cas is Jack's mother

It all happened after Cas touched Kelly's hand

Jack then transferred his grace into Castiel's body and Cas became pregnant with Jack

Noone even know Cas was pregnant with Jack because Cas kept his pregnancy a secret

Unfortunately Cas died at the end of season 12 giving birth to Jack, and that bright light was Jack being born 

Jack brings his mother Castiel back in the beginning of season 13, and Jack thinks Castiel is his real father

So who is Jack's real father anyway?

Kelly's real son is Lucy's son and is like a bad version of Jack


	2. The longer version, the adventures of mpreg Cas, Castiel's supernatural pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter a little
> 
> This is actually a draft for chapter one, and it's just the longer version of chapter one
> 
> and I elaborated a lot more and extended the story, and talked about the advantages of Castiel's supernatural pregnancy with Jack
> 
> Castiel's supernatural pregnancy and supernatural child 
> 
> Warning this is the much longer version 
> 
> Enjoy :)

A twist of events leads to a mystery from birth

Jack lost his memory after he was born and is in search of his real father

Jack notices he has a striking resemblance to Castiel, but can't seem to figure out why

Maybe because they share the same angelic grace in the angelic family tree

and maybe it's the fact that Castiel is Jack's angel mommy

Also maybe it's the fact that Cas carried Jack around inside his pregnant belly for 9 mouths, and gave birth to Jack, despite the fact that Cas is an angel in a male vessel

Cas is indeed a very special angel, he is an angel in a male vessel that somehow got pregnant with a child named Jack

Jack was a very lucky nephilim because he was not just inside any angel's belly, baby Jack was resided inside Castiel's' pregnant tummy

Cas didn't even know that he was pregnant Cas didn't know it happened to him at all

or how it happened or why it even happened to him

How is it even possible for Castiel to get pregnant in a male vessel?

Cas is not Jack's father but rather Cas is Jack's mother

Jack actually choose Castiel to be has biological mother

Jack actuallu picked Castiel to be his mother, before Jack was even born

Why do you think Kelly Kline wanted to be so close to Castiel?

It all happened after Cas touched Kelly's hand

Jack then transferred his grace into Castiel's body,

At first the energy was transfered stright from Kelly's hand and then in went stright into Castiel's hand

It started to spread through Castiel's hand then it traveled through Castiel's arm and then through Cas' whole vessel

Cas felt something strange, a very powerful enery was surging though his vessel

Castiel's eyes lit up gold, with nephilim grace

then the grace travled somewhere deep down inside Cas' vessel and Castiel could feel it settle right in the pit his somach area

Cas then could feel something weird as a strange feeling emerged deep down in his belly

Cas thought what was that? 

but this new feeling also gave Cas a special warm and happy feeling at the same time

Cas had a funny feeling, a gut feeling that something very special just happened to him

Then Cas' gut gurgled loudly, and Cas rubbed his belly and tryed to ignore it, but the feeling only got worse

then Cas' tummy grumbled even more aggressively, and Cas' belly was rumbling ruthlessly, growling up a storm as Cas' stomach was churning rapidly

Then Cas felt nauseous, and Cas got sick to his stomach

Cas rubbed his belly, in calming circles to continue to soothe, settle down his rambunctious upset stomach

How Can Cas even get sick he is an angel and angels don't get nauseous, and angels don't even have a gage reflex

But Cas still didn't relize understand that he was actually pregnant with a nephilim and not just sick with a cold 

And at first Cas was totaly unaware and couldn't believe that there was now a little baby growing inside him, right inside his belly

Cas would soon be bringing a new life into the world and it was all part of the miracle of life

Expecially because Cas was carrying a supernatural nephilim baby

Cas was carrying an angelic child of his own inside his male vessel but he didn't know it at first

Nephilims are not even suppose to be born

Castiel's vessel was male, and it didn't seem possible for Cas to get pregnant, that is until Cas noticed his new feminine body

Cas was confounded of to why his vessel felt so weird and why it started physically changing a turning female all of the sudden

Cas wondered was it a spell or a curse of some sort was put on him?

But Cas learned it wasn't a spell or a curse but rather a blessing instead

Castiel's male vessel was temporary transformed into a female body from the inside, but his vessel still appered male on the outside

Castiel's grace then transferred his vessel female to ensure Cas was capable to grow, carry and birth a baby and that's how Cas became pregnant with Jack

Castiel's man boobs grew larger and rounder in size sagging down until Cas grew big round female boobs on his chest, Cas had to wear a bra, because his breasts were super, survearly bloated, filled with milk and grace

Cas' big boobs looked like two orbs, giant gloabs, big, bulbs, 3d, perfectly rounded spears

Cas' boobs felt so heavy and hard they felt like two giant boulders

Cas' boobs blew up like balloons filling up with so much milk for the baby, so Cas could breastfeed his child

Cas soon noticed something els was wrong

Why were his pants were getting so tight?

What was even more baffling was the strange large, rounded, hard lump in Castiel's distended stomach

Cas wondered why was his stomach suddenly so swollen, and enlarged with this, the new growth of his gut?

Curiously Cas' belly was super bloated with what appered to be a baby bump?

Cas remembered that special feeling he got right after he touched Kelly's hand and thought that might of had something to do with all of it

Maybe something special happened to him, Prehaps Cas was the one who got pregnant instead of Kelly Kline

Cas also wondered why he was suddenly so hungry and having strange cravings all of the time?

Was this all of this connected somehow?

Was this all normal?

Cas had no idea what was going on and why this was happening to him, and why his body was changing?

It's not like Cas ever had kids before

Cas knew something was going on inside his body, but didn't quite figure it out just yet

Cas' body went through some strange new changes

Cas' belly felt funny, his stomach felt tight and empty inside and Cas heard weird growling noises coming from inside stomach, his now hungry stomach, but couldn't understand why

Cas was conserned when he heard his stomach rumble because he’s an angel and he shouldn't get hungry

Cas would get really hungry and have so many weird cravings

Cas even got an odd craving for chocolate covered pickles one day

Cas only remembers being hungry when he was human so why is Cas feeling so hungry all of the sudden?

and why was Cas eating so much?

Cas is an angel, he shouldn't have to eat at all

and then Cas was gaining weight as a result of overeating?

It was all so strange to Cas

Cas wondered if this was famine's effect again on his vessel?

Was famine causing Cas to feel hungry all of the sudden?

or was Cas loosing grace somehow and turning human again?

Cas was super hungry all the time, the supernatural pregnancy cravings were really kicking in

Cas was constantly eating all the time

Cas' growing appetite was a growing problem Cas' endless hunger, huge appetite was costing more money

Cas was eating seconds helpings at dinner time

Cas was eating everyone out of food and house always cleaning out the cabinets, and always emptying the frig of any food that was inside it

Cas was stuffing his face with food, stuffing himself with tons of food, devouring packs of oreos, potato chips, m n ms, cartons of icecream, packs of pudding ect 

Cas even polished off Dean's secret stash of snacks that were locked away and well hidden that is until Cas found them, Cas also found a bag of sweets the his brother Gabriel left for him

Cas was swallowing down twice the amount of food of what a normal pregnant women could ever eat and Cas was still hungry

Any food that would come in was quickly devoured by a very hungey blue eyed angel man in a trenchcoat with a large pregnant stomach, all the food in the bunker wounded up inside Cas' hungry, pregnant stomach for nursihment for the angel's neph baby

Sam and Dean would always mysteriously come home to an empty frig

"Dude didn't we just go shopping"? Dean asked alormed

Cas could out eat everyone aroused him including Sam and Dean both combined

Also Cas made many frequent stops to the restroom to relive himself

Cas was also unaware he had really bad pregnancy gas

Cas was always so gassy all the time and when angels get gassy they fart and when angels fart they let out excessive amounts of gas

Cas was farting alot, Cas was a real mean farting machine letting out really loud and long gassy farts, letting out a large load of huge, loud, gassy, rumbling farts

Cas was farting up a storm of gassy rumbles all day long, Cas was going on a farting spree, farting out a series of farts

Cas was ripping a marathon of angery thunderous supernatural rumbling farts, one after the other

some where sneaky, silent but deadly farts full of obnoxious oders of stinky pregnant gas

Then one day Cas' bloated belly blew up like a big balloon full of gas, a gassed up Cas wined and moaned in pain rubbing his super, swollen stomach

The angel's gassy stomach was rumbling like crazy and it wouldn't stop growling, until Cas passed an excessive amounts of supernatural, pregnancy gas

Autoable, supernatural stomach growls, and upset tummy rumbles increased heavely inside Cas’ angry, upset, rumbling belly

Deep, thunderous, monsterous, unpleasent gurgling, rumbling continued to grow louder deep down inside the pit of his vessel's rumbling gassy gut

Cas let out a big loud rumbling, massive, masculine, monsterous, mega, deep, heavy, extremely, loud, long, large, colossal, powerful, giant, gigantic, gut ranching, busting, obnoxious, vile, disgusting, indecent, fearsome, booming burp

That was building up inside his gassed up belly, that escaped from his mouth

The supernatural belch that left his lips ripped through the room shattering the windows and blowing out the lights

Leaving everyone in shock at the monsterous rumbling, horrible, horrifying, horrific, enormous, epic, explosive, eruption, a nasty gassy, massive, colossal, enormous explosion of supernatural gas

An unnatural belch on a level of supernatural proportions fired, roaded, escaped from his mouth, that left, escaped the angel man's mouth

Dean jumped up from his seat and said "Holy Chuck! Excuse you Cas"

The next thing Dean knows, was the moment when Cas released a fearsome, booming, gassy, monster supernatural fart

Cas' lower adomabla area, his intestines were rumbling deep, booming like a storm of angery, thunder

Cas ripped the big one, the grand daddy the king of all farts

Out of Cas’ ass came, emerged a big, mean, massive, monster, giant, gasious, gurgling, rumbling, fart

Cas let out an enormous amount of gas, an enormous, epic, explosive, eruption, explosion, a gassy explosion fired roaded escaped from his rear end

Cas fired out a huge long smelly extremely loud large gassy rumbling, ugly, unholy, deadly fart

Cas let out the fart from hell, blowing out the lights and windows

A angelic fart that could wake the dead and blow a huge hole in his tight pants

Cas had one smelly assbutt!

Dean said "What the hell Cas"? "You almost killed me and Sammy"

"Dude, Cas what the hell, crowded up your butt and died"? Dean replied sarcastically

"I'm sorry Dean, Sam, it must of been something i ate, prehaps something is not be agreeing with me" Cas lied a little

"I have to go now" Cas lefted

"Wait Cas, don't leave" Dean said

Then the Winchester brothers heard the flapping of two big wings anf Cas was gone for the moment until he returns later

As Jack continued to grow and develop inside Castiel's body Castiel's pregnancy was causing Castiel's once flat stomach to now increase in size, growing bigger and pushing forward to swell out quite a bit

Cas' pregnant rounded swollen tummy now bulged out and his bulging belly was pushing out really far pushing further more and more forward quite a distance

Cas' pregnant bloated, super size, supernatural, swollen stomach now bulged out and Bellied out forward quite a distance, even further than a normal female pregnancy, because Cas was pregnant with a supernatural nephilim baby

Cas couldn't figure out why this was happening to him, Cas wondered if he was gaining weight?

Jack would often kick in his angel mommy's tummy causing Castiel some disconnect

Cas constantly felt the small little movements and kicks coming from the baby inside his pregnant tummy and Cas rubbed his akey belly, to gentlely soothe his soar stomach

This seemed to work for a little while but then Jack would start kicking up a storm again inside Cas's belly

Jack was a very active baby, while Cas was pregnant with Jack

Castiel's poor tummy would feel akey and hurt him from all of the kicking Jack was doing in there

Cas was worried at first that something serious might be wrong with him or his vessel

Cas felt nausea and Cas wondered was it a supernatural stomach bug causing the problem?

Unfortunately Cas couldn't find a diagnosis for his condition, and there were no supernatural angel doctors around to make an appointment to examine Castiel or to give Cas a check up and an update on his supernatural condition

However after some research Cas found out that had all of the symptoms of a typical female pregnancy

That's when Cas knew what was going on inside him, he could just feel it, it was probably just his motherly instincts telling him something

Then it obvious to Cas, Castiel was indeed pregnant and Cas knew that he was carrying a baby inside him, inside his belly, stomach

It was a miracle that Cas was pregnant and there was actually a baby, a beautiful baby boy was growing inside Cas' belly, even though Cas is a angel in a male vessel now turned temporary female

Cas was indeed pregnant with a baby boy, a Nephilim baby that he named Jack

Cas still couldn't belive it, how was this even possable for an angel in a male vessel to become pregnant with a child especially a nephilim?

The nephilim are the angelic hybrid offering of an angel and a human

Usually a human women would get pregnant with the offspring of an angel, more specifically a fallen angel

Sence Cas was technically a fallen angel, it was possible for an Angel, a male angel like Cas to create a Nephilim with a human

But was it possible for the angel themself, especially a male angel like Castiel to becomes pregnant with a nephilim instead?

Expecially because Cas is an angel in a male vessel

Cas wondered what was going on, why was this happening to him? Why did Jack choose Cas to be his angel mommy parent?

Noone els even know Cas was pregnant with Jack because Cas kept his pregnancy a secret

Cas had no control over the situation and it was getting really hard for Cas to hide his bulging belly from everyone else around him

Cas couldn't stop the ever growing, large lump in his pregnant stomach, or the big bulge in his pregnant belly from increasing in size, and from getting bigger and growing more larger, and more rounded and bulging out and becoming more and more obvious to everyone around him

Cas pats the large dome of his pregnant belly

Cas rubs his hand over his oversized swollen, supernatural, pregnant stomach happily

Cas would tell the baby "I love you Jack"

Cas' growing baby belly continued to bulge forward getting a little bigger day by day as the baby grew inside him

The baby was growing bigger and bigger, to it's ture form baby nephilim size inside his belly and Cas' tummy was now very large

Cas' vessel was streatcheing out pushing out forward future and further growing bigger as the baby grew inside his belly

Cas' vessel was completely capable of carrying a full grown nephilim baby inside because this was Cas' very own angel vessel, and angel vessels are designed differently from humans

Although Cas was not in his trueform sized vessel the angel's small human sized vessel was still capable of carrying a large nephilim baby inside it

Cas' body was perfectly designed to expand large enough to be able to hold that much mass inside it, and hold heavy weight inside his streatchy stomach

Cas didn't care how big his belly grew, stomach stretched because Cas loved every minute of it this baby was his pride and joy

Cas would stay distant from the Winchesters and wear his long trench coat to help cover and help hide his distended, big, ballooning belly

Cas would cover up his obviously very enlarged stomach from Sam and Dean

Cas would hide his stomach from the brothers so the Winchesters wouldn't notice Cas' noticeable big, belly bulge and the brothers wouldn't worry about Castiel

Unfortunately Cas realized it wasn't so easy to hide such a big, behemoth belly from the watchful eyes of the Winchesters

Dean and Sam wouldn't leave Cas' side, not even leaving Cas' side for even a minute, they just couldn't ignore the fact that Cas' stomach started looking suspiciously swollen, like it was the work of something supernatural

And would the brothers wouldn't stop looking at how big Cas' belly was getting

To make things worse now Cas' supernaturally, super, swollen, pregnant stomach was starting to move

Cas would used his angel powers to disappear and teleaport away from Sam and Dean

Cas would gentlely strok his big beautiful bulging baby belly carefully and lovingly in circles

Cas would feel small little kicks and little punchs coming from the restless infent strugging inside his swollen stomach

Cas creased his rounded belly, mommy tummy, carefully

Cas was gentlely stroking his distended stomach carefully lovingly in soothing circles to ease the restless infent who was struggling inside his enlarged supernatural, pregnant, produting, rounded, baby belly and the baby was obviously eager to get out of there

Cas was feeling small little kicks and punchs coming from the little one struggling inside his pregnant rounded tummy

And Cas would talk to his little one in Enochian, and in English to calm them down, Castiel's baby would be bilingual and know how to speak two different languages including Enochian and English 

Cas would sooth and comfort the child with his gentle angelic, angel trueform true voice and his loving mommy voice

Cas was massaging his, rounded mommy tummy Castiel was rubbing his protruding and heavely pregnant stomach protectively, and talking to his tummy and the baby inside his belly

This child was Castiel's little boundel of joy, it made Castiel so happy to be pregnant with his very own child

Jack was Castiel's little miracle child

Cas was acyually breeding and bringing a new life and a new species into the world

Dean and Sam both became suspicious that something was seriously wrong with a Cas

because Cas kept so distant from Dean and Sam

Cas would often mysteriously disappeare, and keep distant from the Winchesters

and Dean and Sam obviously couldn't help but notice Cas' big bloated and bulging belly popping out as Cas' belly bulged out heavely

Cas' distended belly was protruding heavely his enlarged swollen stomach swelled out heavely

Castiel's stomach bellied out with what appered to be a baby bump?!

A baby bump poking out of Castiel's stomach!

Also the fact that Cas' stomach was making strange little movements was really concerning everyone

Was Cas pregnant?! Or just heavy and gaining alot of weight?

Dean and Sam were highly conserned about their best angel friend Cas and Cas' increasing weight and rounding, growing stomach

Cas' growing tummy, and survearly swollen belly was concerning everyone

Dean and Sam think they already know the answer but need to find out what's going on inside Cas by asking Cas a few simple questions first 

Dean talked to Cas asking Cas some questions, about what was going on with him and Sam did some research on Castiel's systems

Cas finily told the brothers that he was indeed pregnant with a nephilim child

Sam and Dean were supper supportive to help confront and support Castiel during Cas' pregnancy

Dean and Sam would tease Cas and pat Cas' enlarged belly softly, gentlely, stroking every inch of Cas' rounded belly carefully in loving playful rubs

Tickling Cas' tummy playfully and massaging and soothing Cas' stomach thoughtfully and each resting and laying their heads down on the warm, patted, cushiony, dome of Cas' belly and talking to the baby inside Cas' tummy who responded with small kicks back

It was such a joyful, magical, beautiful feeling and a blessing to feel the baby kicking and moving around inside Cas' belly

Cas' stomach was kind of magical, knowing the fact that Cas was bring a new life and a little bundle of joy into the world

Dean gave Cas an ultrasound to see what the baby looks like, the baby looked like a little cherub with angel wings and all curled up inside the angel's stomach

Dean and Sam ask Cas what the baby's name was going to be

Cas happily said "Jack" "his name is Jack" and the brothers smile

Sam said "that's a lovely name Cas"

Dean asks Cas "So who's the father anyway Cas"? 

Cas pauses and said "Her name is Kelly", "Kelly Kline"

Cas explains the whole story to the boys and everyone was happy

Unfortunately Cas dies at the end of season 12 giving birth to Jack, and that bright light was Jack being born 

Jack brings his mother Castiel back from the Big Empty in the beginning of season 13

Cas is alive, back again this time healthier and stronger

Jack thinks Castiel is his real father but Jack doesn't remember what happened before he was born

Jack also doesn't relize that Castiel is actually the one who carried Jack inside his pregnant belly for 9 mouths

Cas is still the one who gave birth to Jack and Cas brought Jack into the world

Castiel gave birth to Jack, and Jack is Castiel's son and Castiel is still Jack's mother

Even though Castiel and Jack bond closer together as father and son

The truth is that Cas will always be Jack's mother no matter what, despite Castiel's vessel being a male

Will Castiel ever have the courage to face the music, tell the truth and admit to everyone, including his own son Jack that he is indeed Jack's real mother?

Cas would say something like "Jack, i am not your father Jack, actually i am your mother"

Jack will find out the truth that he is actually Castiel's son

Jack would be so proud to be Castiel's son 

So who is Jack's real father anyway?

Kelly Kline never actually died

Kelly's real son is Lucy's son and is like a bad version of Jack, and looks just like Jack

What do you think about Jack's evil twin

Dose Jack has an evil twin named Jake who is a boy or dose it turn out that Jack has an evil twin named Jackie who is a girl instead?


	3. Castiel gives birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gives birth to his new nephilim son Jack Novak

Castiel was now 9 mouths pregnant with Jack and Castiel's pregnant stomach was huge and super round, Castiel's supernatural pregnancy was causing his stomach to grow larger and larger popping out really far as the baby grew inside his belly

Castiel's man boobs grew larger and rounder in size sagging down until Cas grew big round female boobs on his chest, Cas had to wear a bra, because his breasts were super, survearly bloated, filled with milk and grace

Cas' big boobs looked like two orbs, giant gloabs, big, bulbs, 3d, perfectly rounded spears

Cas' boobs felt so heavy and hard they felt like two giant boulders

Cas' boobs blew up like balloons filling up with so much milk for the baby, so Cas could breastfeed his child

The male angel's tummy way bigger then a typical pregnant woman's tummy, because nephilim babies are alot bigger than normal human babies

Cas was rubbing his really big, super enlarged, protruding, rounded, 9 mouth pregnant man's belly

The male angel's pregnant belly that contained an active nephilim baby boy inside it

Luckily angel parents including male angels can hold large offspring inside their vessels when they are pregnant with a nephilim child, and an angel baby

However human women can't birth nephilims that big, not like angels can, angels can give birth to giant nephilim sized babys and human birthed nephilims can only be born human sized

Nephilims birhed by humans can only be born so large witch meens they are born alot smaller if birthed by a human but keep in mind even the the nephilim children birthed by humans will eventually grow up to become giants one day same size as nephilims born by angels

Dean walked in the room and there stood a heavely pregnant Cas and Castiel's pregnant stomach was filling out the space, the gap between Dean and Castiel

The parent angel when pregnant show signs of pregnancy early and their tummies start popping out within 2 weeks

pregnant angel stomachs always grow twice as large as a normal pregnant human tummy, and around 9 mounths Castiel's stomach was insanely enormous

The angel's massive pregnant tummy swelled out impossibly far like a snow glob, the angel's huge, massive stomach stretched out of control, reaching lengths of supernatural proportions

Castiel's stomach blow up so large it looks like Cas swallowed a hot air balloon whole

Castiel's stomach was increaditably colossal Cas could hardly fit his big behemoth belly through the door of Baby the impala

Dean loved his angel's big, pregnant belly and was rubbing Castiel's big stomach, big belly and kissing the angel's big pregnant belly feeling baby Jack kicking around inside his mother's belly, tummy

Sam was rubbing Castiel's pregnant belly and talking to Jack who was squirming inside his angel mom's tummy

Jack who was eagerly rolling around inside Castiel's belly, Jack was restless and fussy russelling about inside his angel mother's belly

Jack was struggling, moving about inside Castiel's stomach waiting to get out of his safe cocoon from the comfort and safely right inside his angel mommy's tummy and Jack wanted to get out of his mom's belly and see and explore the world

Jack wanted to be born early, nephilim babies usually take about 12 to 13 months to be born because they are a very special kind of children and so big, instead of waiting 12 mounts to be born Jack wanted to be born around 9 mouths like human babies

Cas could feel it it was time to give birth to his child, Jack wanted out

Cas was having contractions in his lower abdominal area region all day, and Cas was heavily dilated

Cas' water broke and Cas was going into labor, Cas was really dilated

Cas felt the baby moving down, the baby traveled down Cas' birth canal

Cas was panting and pushing the baby out, Cas' vaginal hole stretched large enough to push baby Jack out of his body

Castiel's male body was temporary transformed, turned into a female body so Cas can give birth to Jack

A bright light came out of Castiel's vaginal region and out poped Jack

As soon as Jack was born, Jack could already walk and talk because Jack choose to grew up fast

Jack could already talk because he learned some new words from talking to the Winchesters and his mommy Castiel from being inside his mother's pregnant belly, stomach

Jack said "father"? And Cas said no Jack i am your mommy

Jack repeated "mommy" back to Castiel and Cas smiled so big 

"Congratulations Cas" Sam and Dean both congratulate Cas

Later on after Sam and Dean leave Cas and Jack alone for the night, Jack gets an idea

Jack kind of missed being inside Castiel's tummy it was a conformable, warm, cozy place to keep safe and missed hearing the soothing sounds of Castiel's beating heart

Jack asked Cas: "Hey Cas will you please swallow me, so i can be inside your belly again"? I miss being inside you and I find it very conforming in there"

Cas nodded his head and said "Yes, i would love that very much Jack"

This was completely safe for Jack, Cas wouldn't digest Jack because Castiel's grace protested Jack from the angel's stomach acid, digestive emzines, and body fluids inside Cas' stomach

Cas swallowed down Jack down until the boy fell inside his belly, Jack settled down in a fetal position streatcheing out his angel mommy's stomach again

This time Castiel's stomach pushed out so even future then ever but Cas felt no pain because Castiel's vessel could stretch to extreme lengths of supernatural proportions to be able to hold large amounts of mass inside his vessel's normally flat belly

Castiel's stomach could stretch to extreme lengths to hold and accumulate the amount of mass stored inside the angel's supernatural stomach

Cas burped grossly, Cas let out a big, loud belch but burped happily and patted his swollen, distended producing, huge bulging stomach happily and rubbed a hand across his gigantic gut, rubbing the large, lump in his stretched out stomach and whispered gentlely to his son Jack

Cas said "Jack? Are you ok in there"? Jack"?

Jack didn't answer Cas, there was some squirming and struggling inside Castiel's big, rounded, producing, full tummy

"Now Jack remember no horse in there, settle down in there"

Cas was stroking his hand across his big, bulging, bloated, behemoth, belly

Cas continued massaging his oversized, overgrown, distended, super, swollen, stomach carefully and lovingly but Jack was so tired out and fell asleep as he was lulled to sleep by the soothing beats of his angel mommy's beating heart

Cas knew Jack was fast asleep in there, inside his belly, Jack felt very conformable in the safety of his male angel mommy's, soothing tummy

Cas was exhausted after consuming such a large amount of mass, keeping a whole fully grown half human, half angel giant inside his stomach was tiresome and Cas needed a long nap

Cas used quite a bit of grace to be capable of fitting a fully grown boy inside his normally flat stomach

Cas fell asleep as well to take time to recover, restore his grace to full power

Cas said "Goodnight Jack sleep tight see you in the morning"

"I'll let you out in the morning Jack"

"I'll birth you again tomorrow morning, unless you prefer the other exit, out my assbutt"


End file.
